


Close Up

by Anoel



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A push and pull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Up

Song: "Close Up" by Frou Frou  
Source: Grey's Anatomy S1-2  
Size: 17 MB WMV  
Download: [Close Up](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-CloseUp.wmv)

On Youtube:  



End file.
